


I Will Always Find You

by Ryane_Foxx



Series: Knowing The Real You Universe [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Childbirth, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Mild Language, Mpreg, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3342911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryane_Foxx/pseuds/Ryane_Foxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4th to the KTRY!verse. <br/>Xander has been taken, and the baby is due at any time. Spike is frantic with worry and can only hope to find his mate and child alive. Nothing has ever been able to stop Spike from finding Xander; this time is no different. (Sorry for the crappy summary!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Always Find You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I know it's been forever! I hope you all had a good holiday and a wonderful New Year so far! RL as I know it has gone haywire. Between work, my daughter, my continuing education, and my own health; writing has had to been put on the back burner but I'm doing my best to get back in the grove. I've started to go back and re-read HoL and RNF so I can put out the next chapters for those, but this little thing right here has been dying to come out. It's part of the KTRY series :) I really hope you all like this, and I look forward to hearing from you all in the future! Hope life is treating you well!
> 
> Warnings: Hurt/comfort - bordering on angst, fluff, m-preg mentioned, cursing.
> 
> Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer does not belong to me, nor do I make profit from writing this. All ideas are mine, and so is Remin and the baby :) Everything else I just use to make happy times.
> 
> All mistakes are my own, ENJOY!

The whimpering could be heard in the corner of the dark room, small moans of pain spilling between sharp breaths as arms wrapped around a wide stomach.

"Do something about the stupid bitch! I'm tired of listening to it!"

"Will you shut up already?! When we get what we want we can get rid of him; until then just ignore him!" Another set of whimpers came from the corner of the room, causing the man to growl.

"Screw this! I'm going to check the border!" Stomping from the room, he slammed the door behind him to leave the last man with their prisoner.

"Shut your trap or I'll come over there and shut it for you!" Biting his lip, he tried to curl in on himself when another contraction wracked his body; sending his pelvis into spasms as he fought off verbalizing his pain.

'Spike, Giles, Remin, Willow – please hurry, I don't know how much longer we can hold on.'

-IWAFY-

"What the hell do you mean we have to wait!? He needs me, he could be in labor; we can't just bloody sit like twits and wait for his body to show up!" Spike hollered, kicking over the table and knocking the stack of books over.

"Spike, you have to calm down. We're doing everything we can to find Xander, but there are no leads. We don't even know of anyone in town who would want to take him."

"There has to be something Red, I can't just sit here twiddling my thumbs like a goddamn pansy while my mate and child are in danger." Giles walked in with a tray of tea, and a glass of blood for Spike.

"Just try to be patient Spike, Remin will be back soon with information and we'll get Xander back; I promise." Suddenly the door opened and Remin walked in with a fierce glare.

"I know where he is; William, let's go." Without another word, Remin and Spike were out the door on the way to Xander.

'Just hold on Xan, I'm coming.'

-IWAFY-

"P-please, just please let me go! I won't tell anyone, I swear just please-!" Another sharp contraction wracked his body, and Xander keened in distress when he felt liquid pool around his pelvis on the floor. He curled up tighter, tears streaming down his face as he gripped his stomach tightly; trying to hold back his cries.

"I told you to shut the hell up! Where the hell is he?" Pulling out his cell phone, the guy dialed the number of one of the other men holding Xander captive. He still hadn't returned from checking the building and he really wanted a break.

"Marco, get your ass back in here, I need to take a leak." – "Just shut the hell up and do as your told, no more than 5 minutes you asshole." Shutting the phone and shoving it in his pocket, he leaned back in his chair and growled when louder whimpers came from the corner of the room.

"That's it, you stupid bitch! I told you to shut the hell up, now I'm gonna make you." Xander could only curl himself up as small as he could, fighting off the pain and shaking from the contraction that seemed to grow shorter and shorter.

"Maybe your selfish ass boss will learn who he's fucking with next time – AHH!" Xander pressed his face into his chest, sobbing into his arms as he heard tearing and the sound of liquid splattering across the room.

"Xan! Xan-pet, love, talk to me. I'm here, Kitten, come on." Xander gasped and looked up, latching onto Spike who pulled him flush against his body and he could only sob in relief; pain still ripping through his pelvis and back.

"S-spike, please, the baby- we have to, you have to do something, nnnh!" Spike looked into Xander's frantic, flashing eyes.

"It's gonna be okay Xan, you're gonna be already, the baby will be alright. Come on now love, easy does it. "Spike scooped Xander up into his arms, cradling him to his chest as he hurriedly carried him out the room and into the vehicle that Remin had waiting outside. Rubbing his hands across the twitching stomach of his mate, he breathed in Xander's scent to try and calm his own demon.

"Just try to breathe love, you're both gonna be alright now.

"Don't let our baby die." Eyes fluttering shut, Xander fell unconscious under the pain.

-IWAFY-

Spike could only stare in complete awe at the small pink, wrinkled bundle in his arms. His eyes were wide in wonder, his fingers dragging along a squinting cheek. After Xander had passed out, they'd rushed him back to Giles' home where Remin had hired a private demonic healer who had helped deliver the baby. Xander was still out cold, but Spike had not moved once from his beside; their beautiful little daughter cradled in his arms. He hadn't seen her eyes yet, nor had she made any other noise other than soft coos; yet Spike was completely mesmerized by her.

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen outside of your papa."

"S-spike…?" Eyes flickering over to Xander who seemed to stir on the bed, Spike made his way over to his mate, daughter cradled to his chest with one firm arm holding her while his other stroked Xander's cheek.

"Hello love, glad to have you with us."

"Our baby Spike, please tell me our baby…"

"She is right here love, perfect and stunning." Xander's breath caught in his chest as his weak eyes landed on the small pink bundle that Spike passed to him; his lip quivering as he smoothed a finger over her cheek.

"A girl…? Oh Spike, she's gorgeous." Taking a seat on the edge of the bed, Spike leaned Xander forward before leaning back against the headboard, pulling Xander and their daughter to his chest. He cupped the side of her head, stroking lightly along her soft dusting of blond hair, Xander continuing to stroke his finger along her cheek. She wiggled around in her blanket, squinting her eyes as they slowly fluttered open. Xander and Spike both lost their breath when golden and silver shimmered eyes gazed back at them sleepily; small little fangs peaking through her gums when she yawned widely.

"Spike…she's perfect." Xander breathed out in surprise. Spike felt his chest tighten in unexplainable emotion when Xander looked up at him in absolute love and adoration. Leaning forward to kiss Xander lightly, he leaned even lower and placed a lingering kiss on his daughter's forehead.

"Just like her papa she is." Xander felt himself fighting off a sob. He'd been so sure he was going to lose his baby not even 24 hours ago, and now he was here with his daughter and mate; safe and loved. He never knew he could feel like this, and all the worry and fear from earlier completely vanished as he looked into her eyes.

"Should we name her?"

"I think that would be best love, can't be calling the little bit 'her' for the rest of her life." Xander laughed softly, snuggling further back into Spike as his own eyes flashed golden silver at their daughter which caused her to giggle and wiggle around some more. Both men couldn't fight their smiles as they gazed upon the soft bundle in their arms, heads pressed together.

"Grace, I wanna call her Grace." Spike nuzzled his face into Xander's neck, placing soft kisses along his shoulder.

"You like that, my little girl? You gonna be our little Grace?" Spike cooed softly, dragging his finger along her nose. Grace cooed, wiggling and letting out a soft giggle that had both men grinning.

"Our little Grace it is then." Xander looked up to stare into Spike's eyes and smiled.

"Our little Grace." With a soft kiss to his forehead, Spike leaned over to shut the light off; cradling his family close. He'd almost lost them both today, and now that he had them close; he was never going to let them go again.

**Author's Note:**

> Duh, duh, duhhhhh! :D There it is, the baby is finally with us. I hope you all liked it, keep safe and live lift to the fullest!


End file.
